<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On (Not) Wooing Steve Rogers by Thunder_the_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560349">On (Not) Wooing Steve Rogers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf'>Thunder_the_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aka my boy Steve is pretty smart but sometimes just needs to hear things straight. College is not helping.<br/>"Stony still, No Powers College AU where Steve is definitely pining over his best friend who is a genius. They go to MIT for different reasons and Rhodey is sick of their shenanigans so he sets them up on a dinner date and he and Carol laugh from across the restaurant as they watch the boys stutter their way through a good time. Turns out, Tony thinks he's hot as hell and 'was going to ask him out anyway, thanks, Rhodey! I guess.'"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On (Not) Wooing Steve Rogers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/gifts">Reioka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Owl! Hope you enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Steve </strong>
</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t stop looking at him. He moved fast and he talked faster. Every other word out of his mouth sounded like a foreign language that everyone in this class could understand except for Steve. He belonged on this track. He deserved to be in this class. But… maybe he’d bit off more than he could chew, coming into a two-hundred-level class and expecting it to make sense. It was on his track sheet, and no one said anything about prerequisites. In fact, when he’d talked to his advisor the older man had waved him off and allowed him into the class. On the request that they meet twice a week to make sure Steve was keeping up with the class. He was lucky that Erskine was so hands-on, but that probably had something to do with the program he was in. An Architecture student who put the art in the architecture, this stuff was going right over his head. </p>
<p>But his classmates were just fine with it, apparently. And so was the boy a few seats in front of him who broke into the teacher’s lecture every five minutes to correct him. Some people were a bit annoyed with the guy, who looked to be around Steve’s age, but he definitely knew what he was doing. He managed to shut them up with each question they asked until they could no longer catch him off-guard and stopped trying after a bit. </p>
<p>Steve was lost by his conversation with the professor and just as lost in the boy’s eyes, one chocolate brown and the other crystal blue. He didn’t even know that type of heterochromia was possible in nature, but it looked right at home on this boy. Steve spent the rest of the lecture sketching the boy’s face and writing down every other word he said. He’d look some of it up later. He needed something to bring to Erskine.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhodey </strong>
</p>
<p>Four classes.</p>
<p>The poor kid beside him was in over his head, a freshman to his junior and Tony’s sophomore. Granted, the only reason Tony was allowed to be a sophomore is that he was a bonafide genius. Well, enough of one to skip most of the early-level classwork required of his degree track. </p>
<p>This kid, on the other hand, needed every single one of them. </p>
<p>And maybe a few others, like how to stop staring hopelessly at the genius boy who is so hopelessly out of your league. </p>
<p>At least this one was Tony’s age. Fucking leeches tried to get the boy for all he had, but this kid was one of the art-types that were attracted to the prestige of the school without really knowing what went into it. </p>
<p>Poor kid. </p>
<p>But four classes of this kid practically drooling over his little shit of a brother would not stand. The kid should ship up and ask a question or just plain ship out because he wouldn’t get anywhere doing this.</p>
<p>Eight classes and the kid… wasn’t hopeless, at least. </p>
<p>“You’ve actually managed to learn something.” Rhodes snorted when the teacher called for a twenty-minute break. This thing was three hours long, as a once-a-week class, but damn if they didn’t deserve every second of that break.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” </p>
<p>“You’re not.” Rhodey snorted, amused. “But at least you’re getting something out of this class, even if it is a little eye-candy.” </p>
<p>“Eye-can-? No!” The boy yelped. “No, it’s not like that at all.” </p>
<p>“So the notebook full of sketches surrounded by random words are supposed to be invisible, got it.” </p>
<p>“Well it’s my stuff, so yeah!” The guy snapped defensively. </p>
<p>“Fair point. What’s your name, kid?”</p>
<p>“We’re all adults here, aren’t we?” The kid asked coldly. </p>
<p>Fair enough. </p>
<p>“Barely.” Rhodey snorts. “Seriously though, you’re what, nineteen?” </p>
<p>The stunned look on the boy’s face told him he was right. </p>
<p>“So’s Tony.” Rhodes offered. </p>
<p>Another look, confused this time. </p>
<p>“Tony Stark is the kid who keeps interrupting the professor to half-way teach the class. The one whose likeness is plastered all over your notebook. You’re in luck, kid.” </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“He’d probably be willing to tutor you on this stuff. Hell, he’s tutor half the class, if they let him. He’s a total pushover if you know how to ask.” </p>
<p>“How do you ask?” </p>
<p>“Ah, for you… just sit there and look stunned like you usually do, only make sure he can see it. And maybe show him that notebook. He’d stick around for the whole year if you did that.” Rhodes snickered. </p>
<p>The kid shot him a look that, if he was reading this right, bordered on protective. </p>
<p>Oh, this would be way too easy. </p>
<p>“Just because he’s a good person-.” </p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean he’ll help you? Sure it does, he’s a sucker for lost causes. He keeps making them every other day.” </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Ah, I guess you’d have to see it to know what I’m talking about. Not that you’ll be getting that far. He builds robots with newborn AIs that he keeps trying to teach. It’s the funniest thing in the world because they’re so cute but so helpless at the same time.” </p>
<p>The kid was interested now, but the break was over. </p>
<p>“Ask him a question or two about the homework late on. If you can understand any of the words on the page, Tony’s got you the rest of the way. Just prove that you’re not a lost cause.” </p>
<p>“I’m not a lost cause.” The kid muttered. “I’m not.” </p>
<p>“Good luck, painter-boy. These engineers will eat you alive.” </p>
<p>Later on </p>
<p>“Don’t you think that show of yours was a little much?” Carol asked as they walked to Boca Grande. Rhodey wasn’t really in the mood for Mexican but he wasn’t sure he was in the mood for much of anything. Art Kid’s dilemma was weighing on him now. </p>
<p>“Well, if I want anything to get through that thick head of his-.” </p>
<p>“Okay, now you’re projecting. James, look at me.” Carol stopped him and Rhodes turned to face the girlfriend he’d pined so hard for just for her to turn around and act like they’d been going out the entire time. “They will be fine. People can get their own dates without their annoying older brothers interfering. You’ve known that kid since he was, like, ten, so I’ll let you off easy here, but he’s finally got someone his age interested in him. Why not let him have a little fun?” </p>
<p>“Because he’s completely oblivious to genuine affection,” Rhodey informed her as if it was something he’d practiced every day in front of the mirror. “Just trust me on this one, if Art Kid doesn’t make the first move then nothing will ever come of this.” </p>
<p>“Fifty bucks says you’re wrong.” Carol insisted. “Give it a month. Don’t interfere. If Art Kid doesn’t make a move then Tony will.” </p>
<p>“God, not another four classes.” Rhodes groaned. “Fine. Whatever. I guess I can stand to lose fifty bucks if the kid shapes up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Steve</strong>
</p>
<p>Steve did not shape up. He couldn’t help himself. There was no way in hell that guy was talking sense, especially since the guy was right and he didn’t really belong here. What was he doing, anyway? There’s still three-fourths of the semester left, he should go to Erskine and quit while he’s ahead. </p>
<p>The genius boy, Tony, has a mole under his left eye, the blue one. Not the only blemish on his tanned skin, but the most prominent. This guy’s acne stage really did nothing to him, if he even had one. </p>
<p>“Hey, do you know the answer to number three from the homework?” A blonde girl with mischievous green eyes leaned across the aisle and whispered to him. Steve shook his head. It was a multiple-choice question and he’d likely gotten it wrong. God forbid they write a paper anytime soon. He really is in over his head. </p>
<p>“C’mon, we’re almost halfway through the semester, you had to have gotten something right.” </p>
<p>“Fat chance.” Steve groaned. </p>
<p>Besides, even if he did know the answer, he didn’t like where this talk was heading. She might have taken a few tips from the guy next to him on how to look down on helpless fuckers like Steve.</p>
<p>The blond artist shook his head. </p>
<p>“I know it’s at least supposed to resemble an arch, but not how wide, so there’s that.” He groused. </p>
<p>“See? You’re not totally hopeless. You should see what Tony has to say about your homework.” </p>
<p>Steve groaned and buried his head in his arms. So she <em>was</em> in league with the guy who sat next to him.  </p>
<p>“I’d rather not.” He informed her acidly.</p>
<p>“What? He’s a good tutor. You see how he gets up there and basically hogs the conversation, the kid knows what he’s talking about.” </p>
<p>“If he’s my age then he’s not a kid!” Steve snapped. </p>
<p>“Sure, sure.” The green-eyed blonde snorted, amused. “My name’s Carol, in case you’re trying to figure out what the hell is going on here. I had money on your actually doing something about your crush over these past eight weeks, but Rhodey was right. Ah, well, goodbye fifty bucks.” She sighed. Her friend, Rhodey, he guessed, snorted. </p>
<p>“Told you the kid wouldn’t know a crush if it hit him in the face.” Rhodey yawned. “Look, kid, Steve. Look, Steve, just ask him a question about the homework, talk a bit about it, play it off like you don’t understand, and slide into ‘talk about it over dinner?’”</p>
<p>“I really don’t understand, though.” </p>
<p>“All’s the better for it, Tony hates posers. Which you’re not. You’re an architecture student, and that takes a lot of engineering, but it also takes a lot of art and angles and knowing what looks good where. There’s a reason you’re here, after all.”</p>
<p>Right. </p>
<p>Steve didn’t know what to do with this, but the least he could do was try. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, the word around class is you’re hopeless.” </p>
<p>He knew that voice. It was the same one he heard every day trying to figure out what the hell the teacher thought he was doing, teaching like this?! </p>
<p>And it shouldn’t be walking him to one of his art classes. </p>
<p>“What’s it to you?” Steve grumbled. Apparently, Rhodey spread tales of his imminent demise at the hands of failure. </p>
<p>“I just so happen to be a tutor, and your grades are projected to be atrocious. Lucky you, everything is technically due at the end of the year, so if you want, I could help you get up to snuff.” </p>
<p>“Uh, sure?” Steve choked out. “Yes, absolutely! I need to pass this class.” </p>
<p>You’re damn right, you do.” Tony chirped. “Which is why I’ve humbly offered my services. See you, next class, we’ll work out a schedule after that.” </p>
<p>The shorter boy breezed off and Steve found himself doing a very good job of watching him go. </p>
<p>“You gonna get to class anytime soon?” Another familiar voice snarked. </p>
<p>“Hello, Carol. What’re you doing in the art building?” </p>
<p>“I have a few classes here, Stevie-boy. And man, am I glass I do. Looks like Tony decided to take things into his own hands.” </p>
<p>“Looks like he did.” Steve snorted. “He called me hopeless.” </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s a great sign! He loves hopeless. Means he can impress you with bullshit. He’s not going to, of course.” She snorted when she noticed to look on his face. “He needs you to pass that class. This is good! You might get a date out of him yet.” </p>
<p>Steve scoffed at that one. Now she was just yanking his chain. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I just might.” </p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhodes</strong>
</p>
<p>“We’re going on a date.” Carol announced. </p>
<p>“I thought I was choosing the next three dates.” Rhodes objected. “That was the deal we made for the bet.” </p>
<p>“You are, which will work out in everyone’s favor because you know Tony best. Where does he like to eat?” </p>
<p>“Oh, this. You’re lucky I’ve already thought this out because Steve is-.” </p>
<p>“Not as hopeless as we thought. And neither is Tony. We just have to drop hints that their first study session should be somewhere with food, somewhere Tony likes and will want to keep going because your boy rocked up to his crush in the hallway and offered to be his tutor.” </p>
<p>“Yes!” Rhodey threw his hands in the air. “Thank God, we are one step closer. They might get together before the end of the year!”</p>
<p>“So, Tony, what’d you have in mind for tutoring Steve?” </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know, flyboy.” </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, I don’t know why you think that’s still funny. Anyway, I’m asking because he likes your rambling but he hasn’t gotten anything done since the start of class so you might have to take it slow, y’know, ease him into all this, maybe get some food every few sessions, the usual.”</p>
<p>“I know how to handle dummies, Rhodey, and contrary to popular belief, Steve Rogers is no dummy.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Rhodes crowed, interested. “And just how do you know that, Shrimp?” </p>
<p>“Fuck off, Rhodey, have you seen the curves that boy draws? No way he’s as hopeless as you and Carol think, he’s got to have something between the ears.” </p>
<p>“An artists’ mind, sure.” </p>
<p>“Well, artists have to use the same tools we do, for some projects, just on a smaller scale. If anyone can get Steve Rogers to pass this mind-numbing class, it’s me.” </p>
<p>“Atta boy, Tony. Go get your guy. He looks like he’s lost on campus as well.” </p>
<p>Tony coughed a laugh at that and stuck his tongue out at his friend. </p>
<p>“Next time I see that tongue, it better be down Rogers’ throat!” </p>
<p>“It will be, fuck you very much!” </p>
<p>
  <strong>Steve </strong>
</p>
<p>Steve had no idea where he was going to find Tony, but at least this looked like a place he would want to be.</p>
<p>“You made it!” Tony crowed. “This is my favorite spot, y’know. They have the best burritos. Chipotle-sized but a million times better. You want to order something and then we can get started?” </p>
<p>“Sure, yeah.” </p>
<p>Steve stuttered through his order, a chicken-pineapple enchilada with green chile sauce and a Sprite. Tony made him look smooth by comparison because he couldn’t decide if he wanted an enchilada, a tamale, or a burrito. The waitress grinned and said, “I’ll put you down for your usual.” before going back to the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Yeah, that was probably a good idea,” Tony grumbled. “Now, show me some vocab skills, what’s up with your notebook?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony kept taking him to random places to eat every Thursday. This time, he asked if they could go to a bar. Irish pub, technically. He knew it wouldn’t be anything like the stuff his mother called dinner but it’d be close enough. Indeed, the Black Rose did not disappoint. Or at least it was about what he expected. They got carded but as long as they stayed away from the bar, the bouncer wouldn’t say anything. Steve wasn’t in the mood for alcohol anyway. Steve got bangers and mash and Tony asked for a chicken pot pie. Steve wondered if they were made fresh. His mother loved chicken pot pie but he couldn’t get past the slimy feeling. </p>
<p>The fast-paced atmosphere fir the mood for the night because Tony was quizzing Steve for the upcoming test. Some of it would be multiple choice but this time there would be diagrams, so Steve would actually have to know what he’s doing. He does, surprisingly enough. Tony’s study sessions have really helped, and Steve’s even been able to get through the lectures with more coherent notes. </p>
<p>This was proved when he saw his grades online. </p>
<p>“I got a C on the test!” He exclaimed. </p>
<p>“That’s great, Steve, it’s two in the morning. Go the fuck to sleep.” </p>
<p>“Sam, Sam, you don’t get it, this one engineering class has been driving me batshit and I finally proved I belong in the class!” </p>
<p>“I’ll probably freak out tomorrow but I just came back from a long shift so if you could-.” </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. Definitely. Gnight, Sam.” </p>
<p>His roommate yawned and nodded off pretty quickly. </p>
<p>Six hours later, he heard “wait a minute, that one class with the boy you’ve been drooling over who tutored you? That class?!” </p>
<p>“Yep.” Steve yawned. He never understood how Sam Wilson could be such a morning person on maybe six hours of sleep. </p>
<p>“Hey, that’s amazing! Everyone says that class is stupid hard to follow if you don’t already know what the kid up front is talking about and half the time people have to stay behind and ask him to break stuff down.” </p>
<p>“Wait, what?” </p>
<p>“Well yeah, it’s a junior-level class, Steve, what were you expecting?” </p>
<p>“I… not that. I thought it was just me.” </p>
<p>“Aw, Steve… look, find the guy who was tutoring you. He’ll know what I’m talking about. You should be extra proud of that C, too. Means you can get all your homework done before the year is out.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah…” Steve muttered. He should probably have asked Erskine more questions before he went along with this class. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got a C? On that last test? Steve, that’s brilliant!” </p>
<p>Even Rhodes was congratulating him. This felt… strange. </p>
<p>“No, seriously, that last test was not easy. And you actually got some of the questions that everyone missed, even Carol and I. Those study dates are paying off.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess they are.” Steve mumbled. </p>
<p>If this was how Rhodes was reacting, he wondered how hyper Tony would be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have succeeded!” Tony crowed for damn near the entire building to hear. “And clearly so have you. Lemme at that test of yours, I need to see every-. Fuck yeah, it’s a High C, too! You passed, Steve! This is the second major test of the class and you passed enough to make up for the first one! That, plus all the homework you turned in. You should come out relatively unscathed. And if you play your cards right, with a B.” </p>
<p>“That might be pushing it.” </p>
<p>“Oh no, trust me on this one. You’ve been trusting me on everything else. So, where do you want to go?” </p>
<p>“Go? What for?” </p>
<p>“To celebrate! This is an accomplishment, Steve, this class is hard enough for the best Architecture students. They just dumped you in here, no prerequisites or anything, and expect you to pass with flying colors? But you have, and that’s great!” </p>
<p>“You seem to have no trouble with any of the coursework.” </p>
<p>“Well, that’s because I’m a literal genius, Stevie. Joined Mensa and everything.” </p>
<p>“Huh.” Several things clicked into place and he nodded. “Okay. Well, we keep going out for study sessions so why not stay in this time? Watch a movie or something? We could order pizza or something.” </p>
<p>“You mean you’re not sick of pizza?” Tony cackled. “But yeah, let’s do that. Want anyone else to be there?” </p>
<p>“I mean, we both have roommates, so whoever’s place we go back to, someone’ll be there. Did you not want them to be?” </p>
<p>“Wow, you’re dense. I thought Rhodey was joking, but nope, you’re dense.” </p>
<p>“Hey, you can’t take back your-!” </p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes and yanked Steve down to his eye-level. Before Steve could say anything else, their lips met. </p>
<p>The kiss was brief and Steve had to lick his lips twice after that. </p>
<p>“You need chapstick.” He blurted out. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Tony grumbled. “Totally not the point, but whatever. We’ve been going out for literal weeks, Steve.” </p>
<p>“Oh. Shit.” </p>
<p>“Yep.” </p>
<p>“Cool.” </p>
<p>“So we’re good?” </p>
<p>“We’re great!” </p>
<p>“Do you still want our roommates to be there for movie night?” </p>
<p>“Nah, Sam’ll be annoying if I get you to kiss me again. But we’re still ordering pizza.” </p>
<p>“All the cheese your heart desires.” Tony drawled. “And I still wanna see what’s in that notebook of yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>